Ginjo After
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: After death at the hands of Ichigo Ginjo is sent to another world ready to start anew. *Bleach/Naruto Crossover*


**Lion: This was random. And kind of stupid. But I just made ramen right now (extra soy sauce and egg!) and I was thinking about good 'ol Ginjo Kugo. You know the First Substitute Shinigami and the first Bleach Villain to not be a freaking hax *coughs* Aizen *coughs*. Yeah here is this little fic of where Ginjo goes after his demise and how it ties in to the food he loves most. So here is this for the great man we know as Ginjo, you lived, died, and fought like a great antagonist, but you were still cool.**

**Lion: Btw did you know there is a brand of sake (Japanese Rice Wine) that is called Ginjo? Yeah I was surprised when I saw a bottle of those at the Sushi place I frequent and thought Kubo had Ginjo like drinking a lot cause of that. It was a funny thing to find.**

**PS: Ginjo may be somewhat out of character in some instances. But it is for comedic effect.**

**DISCLAIM3R: the Flying Lion does not own Bleach or he would have killed Aizen and at least shown his Bankai. And Ginjo would have been around a bit longer but eventually died (hey I'm fare you know).**

Boy was it a lovely night. Ginjo Kugo took Kurosaki Ichigo's Fullbring powers to increase his own. He trolled the orange headed Shinigami and was on his merry way when Goat Chin Shinigami (Isshin) and the Candy shop owner (Urahara Kisuke) showed up with none other than Kuchiki Rukia. Not only that but she restores Ichigo's Shinigami powers in a way like they're first meeting which would probably have people think it's fate or something. And then Ginjo and friends fight Ichigo and friends and –da da blah bla da- Ginjo is cut down dead by his successor.

Yeah it was a real hell of a night.

Ginjo was now in the place where all spiritual beings go to when they die- a place that's white. Original? Ginjo thought not but couldn't complain because this was the place he was stuck at. Due to being killed by a Shinigami who used spiritual form and also using much of his own spiritual form Ginjo did not go to the Soul Society but was rather becoming completely eradicated from spirit. Though he supposed his corpse was somehow still intact and would be handled with great care by his old Shinigami friends in the Seretei.

So now here we find our ex-Substitute Shinigami standing around waiting for something to happen. He wouldn't have to be in this place for much longer he figured. After all usually there was some other place to go when you died. Whether it was reincarnation or some other life after the afterlife Ginjo didn't care what. As long as it wasn't hell.

Oh Ginjo did not want to go there anytime soon.

Then as Ginjo kicked his feet around he heard something behind him and found what looked to be a large oval of some sort. Well it looked more like one of those wormholes you see in sci fi but Ginjo really never read any sci fi so he wouldn't know. The oval opened wider revealing what looked like another land through it bigger and with many buildings and people.

Now mind you as an ex-Shinigami and the leader of the Fullbringers, Ginjo Kugo saw some pretty strange things. But to be honest this strange oval with another place within it was _very _strange.

"What the hell is this?" Ginjo spoke. He crept over to the oval and poked his hand through before pulling it back to him. It felt very odd and different from where he came from and was afraid something weird was going to happen.

"Why don't you go through?" a voice caught Ginjo's attention. Standing there was a man with long spikey blond hair dressed in a white cloak of some sort over a green vest jacket and blue trousers with what appeared to be some sort of strange sandal shoes on his feet. Next to him stood a woman who looked quite beautiful with flawless skin, long flowing red hair, and a cute smile.

"Uh… okay I'm confused now." Ginjo said bluntly making a confused face. The pair laughed a bit while Ginjo stood wondering what was going on.

"You died. That's why you're here now. But something wants you to go there now." The red headed woman said with a gentleness that was out right genuine.

Ginjo furrowed his brows before looking back into the strange oval. The blonde man walked over placing a hand on Ginjo's shoulder giving him a smirk. The red headed woman also walked over grabbing Ginjo's right hand to guide him.

"You'll love it in that place. It's called Konohagakure, or Konoha." The blonde man said. Ginjo repeated this word for himself while the red headed woman guided him over.

"It's very nice. They have the best ramen in town there you know? My son loves it so much!" the red headed woman said gleefully. Ginjo stared at her oddly while unknowingly being pushed into the oval.

Ginjo then fell over and was now passing into the oval while the two waved him off. He yelled out while he fell through and was now above the place called Konoha where many spotted him from the ground below.

Sometime later Ginjo awoke on what he assumed was a stool where he found the smells of good cooking flowing into his nose. He then realized that he was inside what he assumed to be a restaurant stand and was now very flabbergasted.

"Oh Ayame! He's awake now! How ya feeling?" Ginjo turned over at the sound of another voice. Sitting in the seat next to him was a young man with blonde spikey hair dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit. What stood out the most was some sort of a head band with a metal symbol which looked odd to him.

Then a young woman dressed in a cooking uniform and a white bandana over her head appeared on the other side of the bar. She had a cute face and long brown hair while also complimented by a kind smile. Ginjo thought she was really interesting.

"Oh hello there! Naruto chan found you outside the shop when we heard a loud crash. He sat you up in hear while he was eating our ramen, are you okay?" Ayame asked leaning over the counter. Ginjo was still not getting much of what was going on but then remembered something else.

"You said ramen. This is a ramen shop?" Ginjo inquired. Ayame nodded while Naruto then leaned over with one of the famous bowls in hand.

"You bet! It's the best ramen shop in all of Konoha. Hell all of the land! It's the Ichiraku Ramen Shop!" Naruto said before gorging on another bowl eating the delicious food in all glory.

Inside of Ginjo's soul he danced happily and out of character. He was serious about loving ramen; it was just so good and full of noodles! But now after death he was here at the place fate destined for him. A place in a whole new world where glorious ramen awaited to be feasted on. This was surely to be Ginjo's finest hour!

Then before Ginjo knew it a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. Naruto peered over grinning at him. "Hey you didn't seem like a bad guy. So why don't you have some ramen on me? It's really good dude!"

Ginjo could have cried right there for it was always a good thing to offer to pay for ramen –cause not everybody did that every day you know? With a bow Ginjo pulled out chop sticks and then began to chow down. The great aroma and flavors of the noodles overflowed his taste buds causing Ginjo to roll his head in pleasure.

"See I told you it was good dude!" Naruto said.

"That's good. Would you like some water sir?" Ayame offered. Ginjo grabbed the glass from her hands and took a long swig from it before placing it back on the table before gorging once again on the noodles.

He hadn't eaten since the morning before he was killed. Now Ginjo had the great pleasure of eating ramen to rejuvenate him and bring him back to senses. Ayame smiled cheerfully while Naruto cheered Ginjo to go on and finish the bowl.

"Oh Ayame chan we have a new guest?" Teuchi said coming out from the back. He then found a new customer having finished a bowl and had his hands placed together in a prayer like stance.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita! That was the best ramen I have ever had in this new life!" Ginjo said gratefully. Teuchi scratched the back of his head while Ayame and Naruto shared looks of glee.

"Old man this guy ate the ramen faster than I did! He must be a really good guy." Naruto said while pulling Ginjo over by his shoulder. Teuchi nodded pulling the towel off of his head.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. He can stop by as long as he wants to."

Ginjo then remembered something else and spoke up. "That would be nice but I don't have any money on me. And I wouldn't want to use up this guy's money whenever I need food."

This seemed to be a bit of a dilemma. Naruto was in thinking position while Ayame also tried to think of something. Then Teuchi put his fist on a hand at a realization.

"I've got it! If you don't have money then you can work for me. You'll get as much ramen as you'd like while you try and maintain yourself. How about it son? Are you interested?"

Ginjo had no words for the man. He looked over at Naruto and then at Ayame. They both looked like they agreed with Teuchi's decision and before he knew it Ginjo shook hands with the generous ramen chef.

"Alright. I'll work for you ossan."

"I'm glad to hear it." Teuchi said. Naruto pumped his fists up while Ayame shook her head with a smile.

Ginjo could get used to a place like this.

**Lion: short but satisfying for me! Yeah I wanted to just have a short thing with Ginjo in the Ichiraku shop. I said 'Hey if he loves ramen why not have the best?' it's sort of good since he died in Bleach and is now somewhere else. Oh yeah the line where Ginjo says "**_**Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!"**_** translates roughly to "**_**Thank You Very much!" **_**I thought it would be more natural if he said it in Japanese because saying it in English was kind of short. Also I wanted Minato and Kushina to be there when Ginjo was in that in-between place cause it made sense with Ginjo meeting Naruto at Ichiraku. I don't have much else to say but read & review :D**


End file.
